Valak
Valak also known as '''The Nun 'is the primary antagonist of the 2016 supernatural horror film ''The Conjuring 2 ''and the 2018 spin-off ''The Nun. Valaks appears as a demonic nun before Lorraine Warren and as the demonic Crooked Man before the family before the members of the Hodgson's family and Ed Warren. The Conjuring 2 Valak first appeared during a seance to determine whether or not a demonic presence was truly responsible for Ronald DeFeo Jr. murdering his family in 1974. Whilst paranormal investigator Lorraine Warren relieved the murders, Valak lured her to the basement. Knowing how special Ed was in her life, Valak shows her a vision with Ed being impaled. Valak had continued to haunt Lorraine since then. The Hodgson family, a family living in the United Kingdom, start experiencing paranormal activity. On top of that, Janet Hodgson, the youngest daughter, becomes possessed by the spirit of Bill Wilkins, the previous owner of the house the Hodgson family is living in. This makes the Hodgson family call for help and Ed and Lorraine take the case. Valak appeared as The Crooked Man during a massive showdown sequence when it re-transformed from a dog before Billy Hodgson and attacked him and then its shadow appeared before the whole family, quoting its own rhyme with some sinister additional quotes. When the shadow reveals itself to the family, it appears to be Janet possessed by the demon who continues to present itself as the character. It is eventually revealed that the ghost of Bill Wilkins himself wishes no harm upon the family. Lorraine encounters him in a vision, where he exposes the truth that Valak had manipulated him into tormenting the family, to prevent her and everyone else from seeing the true perpetrator. Soon after they discover that Valak is behind everything, Ed and Lorraine return to the Hodgson residence, only to find all of the Hodgsons, except for Janet, locked outside. A lightning strike hits a nearby tree, leaving a jagged stump resembling the object that impaled Ed in Lorraine's first vision. Ed ventures into the house alone but Valak causes the pipe to burst open, partially blinding his eyes with steam. Valak, in the form of the Crooked Man, appears before him in Billy's tent and tries to kill him by the umbrella, but fails because of Ed's resistance. Ed eventually finds Janet standing near the window and getting ready to commit suicide. Ed grabs Janet in time but finds himself holding onto a shower curtain being torn from its rings due to Ed and Janet's combined weight. Soon, Lorraine enters the room herself. She finds and confronts Valak and successfully condemns Valak back to Hell. Annabelle: Creation Sister Charlotte shows Mr. Mullins a picture of herself in Romania with 3 other nuns. Mr Mullins asks who the nun in the background of the photograph is. Sister Charlotte looks at the nun, revealing Valak to be standing behind her in the picture. She tells him she doesn't remember who the woman is. In a post-credits scene, Valak is seen roaming the candle-lit halls of the Carta Monastery in Romania in 1952. Judging by the scene where Janice is led by a nun-like figure to the cottage where Annabelle possesses her, Valak intentionally helped the other evil spirit with its goal. The Nun Valak will appear once again in this spin-off of The Conjuring 2 as the main antagonist. It's rumored to show it's origins.